Tino's Adventures Chronicles
Tino's Adventures Chronicles is a TV series created by Sonic879. Here is the list of Heroes, Villains and the episodes. Heroes *Tino Tonitini, Carver Descartes, Lor McQuarrie and Tish Katsufrakis *Sunset Shimmer *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy) *Sakura Avalon and Kero *Doraemon, Noby, Sneech, Big G and Sue *Ash Ketchum and Pikachu *Misty and Togepi *Brock *May and Max *Dawn and Piplup *Iris and Axew *Cilan *Serena *Bonnie and Clemont *Dedenne *The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Season 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 & 6) *D-Team and their Dinosaurs *Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs *Mordecai, Rigby Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *The Mighty Mutanimals (Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler, Rockwell and Pigeot Pete) *Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Grandpa Longneck and Grandma Longneck *Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz *The Penguins of Madagascar *Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream and Cheese, Cosmo and Chris Thorndyke *Code Red(Nighlock, Major Malfunction, Taser, Red Smoke, Air Strike, Light Ultron, Mirage the Illusionist, Indominus Rex, Firestar, Bucky Barnes, Quicksilver, Sauron (Marvel), Deadpool, General Maximoff, Gambit, Justice, Shark Fleet, Blue Eagle) *Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones and Velma Dinkley *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *The Recess Gang *Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda *Otis, Abby, Pip, Pig, Freddy and Peck *Lincoln and his sisters *Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Perry the Platypus, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Baljeet, Buford Van Stomm, Stacey Hirano, and Jeremy Johnson *The Fireside Girls *Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, The Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker *Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Rufus *Lazlo, Raj and Clam *Chris and Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z *Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 (Emerl, G-Merl, Donkey Kong and Yoshi) Villains *The Ancient Minister *Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Mistress 9 *The Crime Empire *The Dazzlings *Grizzle *Mr. Ross *Garrett Bobby Ferguson Sr. & Jr. *Spectral Space Pirates and their Dinosaurs *Psycho Rangers *Shredder *Devimon *Etemon *Myotismon *Kurumi Tokisaki *Ghetsis and Colress *Dark Masters (Piedmon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon and Machinedramon) *Apocalymon *Dr. Eggman *Krang Prime *Kraang Subprime *Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth, Attila and Hun, Cassidy and Butch) *Masters of Evil(Superhumans)(Dark Eagle, Lockdown, Terrashock, Deadshot, Magneto, Dark Ultron, Bullseye, Psylock, Archangel, Helmut Zemo, Magneto, Storm(X-Men), Deathstroke, Lady Deathstrike, Killer Croc, Songbird, Apocalypse, Sebastian Shaw) *Tirek *Queen Chrysalis *King Sombra *Midnight Sparkle *King Nixel *Dr. Drakken and Shego Episode Guide Season 1 *Episode 1: The Chronicles Begins Part 1 *Episode 2: The Chronicles Begins Part 2 *Episode 3: *Episode 4: *Episode 5: *Episode 6: *Episode 7: *Episode 8: *Episode 9: *Episode 10: *Episode 11: *Episode 12: *Episode 13: The Great Car Race *Episode 14: *Episode 15: *Episode 16: The Return of Mr. Ross Season 2 *Episode 17: Eclipse of the Heart *Episode 18: Max's Sick Day *Episode 19: The Return of Hunter J Part 1 *Episode 20: The Return of Hunter J Part 2 *Episode 21: Welcome to the Nightmare World *Episode 22: The Weekenders' Gift of the Magi *Episode 23: *Episode 24: Injury Day off *Episode 25: Team Rocket Gets Fired *Episode 26: *Episode 27: Fear Fungus *Episode 28: Time and Space Destroyer Part 1 *Episode 29: Time and Space Destroyer Part 2 Season 3 *Episode 30: Tino's House Party *Episode 31: Weekenders' Bad Day *Episode 32: Country Club Strikes Back *Episode 33: Serena's Darkest Fears *Episode 34: Pokémon Bullying *Episode 35: Restraining Pinkie *Episode 36: Scrambled Pokémon Eggs *Episode 37: Jazz Hands Strikes Back *Episode 38: The Return of Lady X *Episode 39: *Episode 40: Vampire Breath *Episode 41: Lights out *Episode 42: Underground Shift *Episode 43: Full Moon *Episode 44: Who's Afraid of Blue Now? *Episode 45: The Amazon Jungle Journey Part 1 *Episode 46: The Amazon Jungle Journey Part 2 Season 4 *Episode 47: The Story of Tino and Lucario *Episode 48: Trouble in the Great Valley *Episode 49: The Birth of Tino's Dark Form *Episode 50: Ash Who *Episode 51: Meat Tish *Episode 52: Nasty Mouth *Episode 53: A Dragon's Best Friend *Episode 54: The Return of Midnight Sparkle Part 1 *Episode 55: The Return of Midnight Sparkle Part 2 *Episode 56: The Return of Midnight Sparkle Part 3 *Episode 57: A Trip to the Body Museum *Episode 58: The Deadly Trap *Episode 59: The Evil DigiDestined Rises Part 1 *Episode 60: The Evil DigiDestined Rises Part 2 *Episode 61: The Evil DigiDestined Rises Part 3 Season 5: *Episode 62: Criss Cross Mayhem *Episode 63: Ash's Appendix Surgery *Episode 64: Revenge of the Poachers Part 1 *Episode 65: Revenge of the Poachers Part 2 *Episode 66: The Werewolf Tamers *Episode 67: *Episode 68: Attack of the Evil Digimon *Episode 69: The Mirror Switcheroo *Episode 70: The Heated Argument *Episode 71: Ash and Tino's First Sleepover *Episode 72: Serena's Slumber Party *Episode 73: Boys vs. Girls (Tino’s Adventures Chronicles) *Episode 74: The Rise of Arceus Part 1 *Episode 75: The Rise of Arceus Part 2 Season 6: *Episode 76: Battle of the Superhumans Part 1 *Episode 77: Battle of the Superhumans Part 2 *Episode 78: Thankful Tino *Episode 79: Serena's Birthday *Episode 80: Chez Sakura *Episode 81: M.O.J.O. Bot of Doom *Episode 82: Green with Envy *Episode 83: Pain in the Mouth *Episode 84: Red with Envy *Episode 85: Children of Tino and Sunset Shimmer Part 1 *Episode 86: Children of Tino and Sunset Shimmer Part 2 *Episode 87: Children of Tino and Sunset Shimmer Part 3 *Episode 88: Children of Tino and Sunset Shimmer Part 4 *Episode 89: Tricks or Treat Season 7: * Episode 90: Kavaxas' Reign of Evil Part 1 * Episode 91: Kavaxas' Reign of Evil Part 2 * Episode 92: Kavaxas' Reign of Evil Part 3 * Episode 93: Kavaxas' Reign of Evil Part 4 * Episode 94: Justice is Served! * Episode 95: Gutter Guilmon * Episode 96: Getting Smart * Episode 97: D-Team Saves the Day * Episode 98: Season 8: * Episode 101: Enter the New Enemy * Episode 102: Dr. Eggman Strikes Back * Episode 103: Operation: Blowhole's Revenge * Episode 104: Kidnappers on a Train * Episode 105: The Quiz Game * Episode 106: The Valentine Dork * Episode 107: A Magical Summer Vacation Part 1: Magic Kingdom * Episode 108: A Magical Summer Vacation Part 2: Epcot * Episode 109: A Magical Summer Vacation Part 3: Disney's Hollywood Studios * Episode 110: A Magical Summer Vacation Part 4: Disney's Animal Kingdom * Episode 111: A Magical Summer Vacation Part 5: Universal Orlando Resort * Episode 112: A Magical Summer Vacation Part 6: Medieval Times Dinner and Tournament * Episode 113: Scavenger Hunt Season 9 * Episode 114: Boys vs. Girls (Tino’s Adventures Chronicles) * Episode 115: * Episode 116: Cowboy SpongeBob * Episode 117: Lor's Plagiarized Work * Episode 118: The Fighter of Sleep * Episode 119: Pranks a lot * Episode 120: Valentine Be Mine * Episode 121: Livin' La Vida Love Part 1 * Episode 122: Livin' La Vida Love Part 2 * Episode 123: Rika's Sickness * Episode 124: * Episode 125: The Sushi of Death * Episode 126: Rip Current Rescue * Episode 127: * Episode 128: Return of the Black Samurai Part 1 * Episode 129: Return of the Black Samurai Part 2 * Episode 130: * Episode 131: * Episode 132: * Episode 133: * Episode 134: Diet Cake Sweetness * Episode 135: Rocking Dragons * Episode 136: * Episode 137: Season 10: * Episode 138: Clemont and the Real Girl * Episode 139: * Episode 140: The Children of Ash and Serena * Episode 141: * Episode 142: Prehistoric Nightmare * Episode 143: * Episode 144: Dragons Vs. The Louds * Episode 145: * Episode 146: Lori's Eraser Brain * Episode 147: * Episode 148: Clemont's Big Hit * Episode 149: The Worst Taste of Tiny Tot's Syrup * Episode 150: Max and Rex's Big Fight * Episode 151: Return of the Phantom Virus * Episode 152: Evil Returns * Episode 153: Squire Flicker's Evil Form * Episode 154: Brawl on the Pokemon Tournament Part 1 * Episode 155: Brawl on the Pokemon Tournament Part 2 Season 11: * Episode 156: Lucario vs. Zeraora Part 1 * Episode 157: Lucario vs. Zeraora Part 2 * Episode 158: * Episode 159: Feral Dragons * Episode 160: * Episode 161: * Episode 162: * Episode 163: Burnevere's Big Date * Episode 164: * Episode 165: * Episode 166: * Episode 167: * Episode 168: Return to Bahai Bay Part 1 * Episode 169: Return to Bahai Bay Part 2 * Episode 170: Return to Bahai Bay Part 3 * Episode 171: Return to Bahai Bay Part 4 Season 12: *Episode 172: *Episode 173: *Episode 174: *Episode 175: *Episode 176: *Episode 177: *Episode 178: *Episode 179: *Episode 180: The End is Near Part 1 *Episode 181: The End is Near Part 2 *Episode 182: The End is Near Part 3 *Episode 183: *Episode 184: *Episode 185: *Episode 186: *Episode 187: *Episode 188: *Episode 189: *Episode 190: *Episode 191: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 13: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 14: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Films *Tino's Adventures Chronicles: The Movie *Chronicles of Equestria *Chronicles of Equestria: Dead Ponies Tell No Tales *Chronicles of Equestria: Island of Monsters *Chronicles of Equestria: Age of Startron *Chronicles of Equestria: The Last Knight *Equestrian Injustice: Gods Among Equestria *Equestrian Injustice 2 *Wrath of the Troll King *Tino's Adventures Chronicles: Destination Imagination *The Revenge of Infinite *Dinolantis: The Lost Dinosaur Kingdom *Dinolantis II: Max's Return *Forgotten Friendship *Tino's Cyber Chase *Rise of the Galactic Cabal Category:Sonic876 Category:TV series Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55